Charatidax Universe
The Charatidax Universe is an alternate universe in which Aqua Magna was the only planet and the Brotherhood of Makuta was never formed. About There are many Toa teams, who all protected a certain amount of islands. Charatidax does lack many characters from the original universe although can still be seen as an alternate universe. The Order of Mata Nui's leader was Toa Kapura, who was also the first being brought into existence, the second was Vovan. The Turaga of the Eastern Islands was Orkahm, the Western Islands was Vortaggen and the Southern Islands, the largest of the three, was Tahu. Voya Nui was the headquarters for the Order of Mata Nui and the central meeting point for the Turaga. The Toa had sworn to protect the sacred Turaga with their lives. The largest threat was an organisation simply known as RUIN. Their members' names are not known as they prefer to use codenames. They succeeded in taking over a portion of the northern islands and a few near Turaga Vortaggen's islands leading him to have a strong dislike towards the organisation. This war raged on for many years until a peace treaty was formed and both sides retreated. History Matoran Wipeout In the beginning, there were Toa, Turaga and Matoran. The Matoran would transform into Toa or on very rare occasions, Turaga would transform. They all lived peacefully and happily, in the three Insula. Since the beginning, 68 Toa had been created. However, after no more Toa transformations were happening, Turaga began to pass away. In the end only three remained. Orkahm, Vortaggen and Tahu. After this had been noticed by the Toa, a great big electrical wave appeared out of nowhere and passed over the entire universe, shutting down and disintegrating all Matoran who remained. It was later discovered by the Western Islands Toa that Vovan an ancient being of immense power, had used the Staff of Disposal to unleash a devastating electrified blast to destroy every Matoran. He did this, to weaken the Toa and Turaga's emotional state so that the organisation could strike and conquer the Islands while their enemies were at their most vulnerable. The Toa and Turaga mourned the Matoran's deaths. The time after that event was the time that RUIN appeared. Vovan's blast had not only disintegrated Matoran, but had also created new beings. Those beings swarmed to Vovan's location on the Northern Islands and formed an organisation known as RUIN. They saw that the Toa were not as optimistic as before and saw their time to strike. RUIN have grown in numbers and have never stopped causing trouble for the Toa and Turaga. RUIN-Toa War This war was started when a Toa of Fire named Wairigaa set alight a large group of very important RUIN members. Due to RUIN's aggressive behaviour, they launched a full attack on the southern and western Islands wiping out many Turaga and Toa. The Turaga had no choice but to order an assault on RUIN's headquarters, located in the Northern Islands. This war lasted 958 years, islands were lost and retaken, Toa went down as heroes and traitors, until a Toa of Water named Marka managed to gain the trust of one of RUIN's higher status members. She asked him to convince RUIN to end the war and forget the past. She told him that their errors would not be repeated as long as RUIN left them in peace. The organisation agreed but soon broke their side of the deal and continue to cause trouble, but on a much smaller scale. Due to Marka's actions, she was made the leader of the Eastern Islands Toa and recognised as a most powerful figure. The war finally ended 16 years later. Kodan, one of the Eastern Islands Toa, sacrificed himself. RUIN had begun taking hostages and keeping them locked away in the cages in the Northern Islands. A single Toa, Kodan, agreed to meet with the leaders of the organisation and negotiate. RUIN agreed that if Kodan, who was a very important Toa and a strong one, sacrificed himself, RUIN would release all their hostages. Kodan placed his trust in RUIN and agreed. He took his own life and surprisingly, the hostages were freed. The war began to die down not long after. What no one else knew was that Kodan's body had been preserved by RUIN and used as a power source. They drained his heart stone during the war. When Kodan's body was deemed useless, he was chucked out to sea and sunk to the bottom. Kodan's body was found by an unlikely source. Four matoran had been in hiding since the blast. They had been mining in secret underground when the catastrophe hit. They stayed in a small bunker for a while and began to dig down. At last they found an opening to the sea and constructed a small submersible. They used this to scavenge the seabed. The matoran also decided not to reveal themselves to anyone. They came across Kodan during one of their expeditions. They bought him back and revived him. He was improved during the revival too. They currently dwell beneath the sea. Inhabitants Eastern Islands By far the most peaceful of the four Insula, the Eastern Islands were badly affected in the war from many raids and acts of thievery. Those islands housed many important ancient artifacts such as Order of Mata Nui Tablets. The Turaga is Orkahm and the leader of the Toa is Marka. Turaga * Orkahm Toa * Marka (Leader) * Solek * Kyrehx (Deceased) * Kodan * Arkann Western Islands The more harsh of the four Insula, the Western Islands is a more industrial district with more mechanical environments and higher crime rates. Most of the islands were owned by cruel Turaga who would keep Matoran labourers working non-stop. Occasionally one would try to escape to one of the few sanctuary islands owned by kind, fair Turaga. Not anymore. The Turaga is Vortaggen and the leader of the Toa is Wairigaa. Turaga * Vortaggen Toa * Wairigaa (Leader) * Tanma * Danaqu * Avahki Southern Islands Turaga * Tahu Toa * Bitil (Leader) * Strenode * Dalu * Balta * Radiak Northern Islands The most dangerous and home to no-one except RUIN, the Northern Islands are avoided by all who don't seek an unpleasant death. RUIN is based here with Vovan, their legendary leader, sitting on a floating island high above the Insula. The islands are made up of Training Facilities and Arenas. RUIN Organisation * Vovan (Leader) * Observer * Disposer * Evader * Guvalla * Witness * Crusher * Incinerator * Many, many more Category:Universes